sirenix_fusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kami
" ''If you're going through hell... keep going " -Kami to Shizuko '''Kami' is a being who created the race of Demons and Vampires, Werewolves, after being cursed for killing a man. Kami was given Godly powers. Kami lived in the world of Monsuno for many centuries. Kami soon created the demon race making Nitato the first demon female, He allowed her to continue the species and he would soon learn a new form called; Vampiric Mode in where he learned that he could create another species, He bit 10 people and gave them his blood creating the supporting vampires, After fighting a snake-like beast he unlocks the beast in his soul turning hairy and growing fangs, claws and his eyes were glowing red. He called this beast a Lupus and bit 2 people continuing the race. Background Kami was born to a Monster who made him with the help of nature at first it was clear that Kami was a incarnation of Izanagi the God. Kami was predicted to be the creator of 3 different races. Kami grew up roughly and was mentally unstable. Kami had killed a man who stabbed his for gold. Kami was put in a locked up world and lived there for centuries. By Soske it was revealed that he was the first demon so Kami tried use his powers and nearly destroyed himself, After 2 years of training he learned his powers and than trained learning that he had more like being a Vampire, Werewolf. A assasain was sent to kill Kami since he was the creater of 3 different species. Kami destroyed him easily. Kami would go on to create his own world called; Druid, his secret sancutary. Appearance Kami is a young man with violet hair, violet eyes and slightly tan skin. He would wear different clothing other than his school uniform, which shows his previous life as a city dweller. After he came back as a Vampires, his skin gains a pale complexion with his hair in a darker tone. In addition, his eyes have become darker with a more cold experssion and they lost their light glint. He also starts wearing darker clothing, as when he first approches Toshio as a werewolf, he wore a checkered, hooded jacket over a white blouse and black short pants with pink sneakers. Personality Kami is a calm and highly intelligent as he is always seen studying. At first glance, he comes off as cold, quiet and uncaring, especially towards Megumi. However, he is also kind, friendly and caring, especially towards those he considers his friends, like Tohru, his mother, Kaori and Akira, a fact Tatsumi takes note of as Kami could have left the village once he learned of the danger he was, but decided to stay and take action against them. When handling his power, like Toshio, he takes a rational and logical approach to the problem. After he comes back from training, he is more quiet, solitary and fearless, as he teams up with Toshio to take down the Rogues even when he knows what might happen to Tohru and when he knew that he would have to die soon. Despite this, he is still shown to care about his friends as he saved Akira from a rogue and reunited Kaori with her brother in a hospital that is near the village. Powers and Abilities Kami may be one of the most prominent beings showing powerful abilities even able to blow off somebody's head with a thought and a single motion with a chop with the side of his hand.: The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Immortality-'''The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *Healing Factor: The supernatural ability to heal all illnesses, injuries, and wounds at superhuman speed. *'Hypnotism': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Night Vision': Ability see in total darkness. *'Levitation:' Ability which allows to fly in short time. *'Voice-Induced Manipulation': The supernatural ability allows to speak in hight distances. *'Super Speed: The supernatural ability to jump, leap, move and run at a superhuman velocity. *'Heightened Senses(Sight, Hearing, Taste, Smell , Touch): '''The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human extent. *'Super Strength:'The supernatural ability of superhuman strength, endurance and stamina. Weakness *'Decapitation:'' The act of dismembering or removing the head of Kami's will result in permanent death. *'Stakes': If Kami is staked in the heart with a wooden stake it results in permanent death. *'Sunlight': Kami cannot enter direct sunlight without it causing harm to their health; they will begin to burn/turn inside-out. It will not permanently kill Kami but will put him out of comission. *'Blood:' - Kami require blood to survive and will become incredibly weak, Unlike other vampires him being the first vampire this won't kill him. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Shiki cannot enter a home without an invitation. *'Sacred Objects''': Crosses, crucifix, totems, icons, temples, churches, holy water, idols, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120303213461/shiki/images/7/7d/3336571.jpgKami after killing a group of Vampires Added by AmyQthe sound of bells, statues. Kami will be effected by this.